Night Games
by Princess Destiny
Summary: Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen are leaving a battle when they get come across a couple making out and quickly hide. As they watch the two, the superheroes suddenly start to have a frank discussion about sex, which leads to them indulging in their unspoken attraction for each other.
1. Chapter 1

******Title: ****Night Games** *****Hard Smut*******  
****Author: **Princess Destiny**  
Email: **princessdestiny AT destinysgateway DOT com**  
Website: **destinysgateway DOT com ******  
Facebook: **Link In Profile******  
The Sailor Moon And Tuxedo Kamen Fanfiction Archives: **Link In Profile******  
Rating: **NC 17+**(M on FFnet)  
********Summary: ****'One Hour Challenge' #103, 119 and 161 Combined: Response Fanfic. **Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen are leaving a battle when they get come across a couple making out and quickly hide. As they watch the two, the superheroes suddenly start to have a frank discussion about sex, which leads to them indulging in their unspoken attraction for each other.**  
********Couple: **Usagi And Mamoru******  
Category: **Sailor Moon And Tuxedo Kamen**  
Chapters: **1/3**  
****Status: **Completed  
Year Completed: 2012  
Size: 117 KB

**One Hour Challenges: **#103 - Scene - Your 'Couple' must be in a compromising position.

#119 - Scene - One of your 'Couple' secretly follows the other of the 'Couple' some-where and gets the shock of their life!

#161 - Sentence - "This is awkward. It is awkward, right? I mean, here we are on a Friday night, hunched behind a bush and watching a couple make-out. Either we need a life desperately, or we have perverted tendencies and should seek professional help!"

* * *

**Comments:** Hello everyone! This Fanfic is the first part of a _very_ long Series called **The Naughty Games Series** and will only be posted here on Destiny's Gateway. I might post on and maybe a lot later in the future, on . It's very hardcore and risqué and some of you may not like it. Do not flame me if you find it's not your sort of Fanfic, as I am giving you thorough warning on the contents and it's not really fair to read it anyway and then tell me how much you hated it. :) I'm being totally honest about what the contents are, so no one is shocked or disgusted and they know exactly what they're reading.

**About The Fanfic:** I wrote the outline for **Night Games **back in 2006, along with about 18 KB of the beginning and then never went back to it. When I dug it out earlier this year, I thought that it would be the perfect beginning for a Series that was based around Usagi and Mamoru and their sexual escapades. I wanted to write a Fanfic where there was a little plot at the beginning and end and was based almost entirely about sex. As it developed, even as early as the next Fanfic in the Series **Day Games** I found that more plot was being added and I also wanted to concentrate on the warmer feelings of the Couple and their dealing with their new relationship, their secret identities and later on the remembrance of their past lives. I've also added in how it's affected their friend's and in a small way Usagi's relationship with her Mother. Distinct sexual personalities began to emerge and Mamoru is definitely an aggressor, liking to dominate Usagi and he's heavily into experimentation and oral sex. Whereas Usagi does sometimes like to be in charge, she likes being the submissive and is up to absolutely anything her lover wants to try. Their relationship as Mamoru and Usagi, two enemies, as well as that of Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen, who have an attraction for each other and finally Serenity and Endymion, who were in love, has made for some complex twists. Attraction lead to sexual intimacy and finally to love. It's a lot of fun to write this and I can see it going on for a long time. As I am writing each Fanfic in one day or night, it is completed at the time and there is no having to go back later. Also the fact that it's not one big Fanfic means that you all don't wait for the new Chapters to be done and I can write a Fanfic whenever I want with two-three Chapters and send them out, whilst working on my other stories.

**Warnings and Descriptions!:**Do** not** read this Fanfic if you are underage! This will also not appeal to everyone, so read very carefully. Below are descriptions of sexual acts contained in the Series. It's hardcore and unlike my old Fanfics, with Usagi and Mamoru discovering their sexuality. Yeah, there's romance, but it's sex with a little plot, not the other way around. You can expect bondage, lots of oral sex, facial (Cumming onto someone's face), hand job, spanking, forceful sex (Totally consensual, don't worry), use of a crop, a whip, a stethoscope, a rose, role-playing, using chocolate and honey, sex in a lot of different and creative places, blindfolding, gagging (A gag over the mouth), biting.

**Category Info****:** This Fanfic is rated ** Hard Smut**: It will contain some sex that could be considered forceful or aggressive by some people. It could also have oral sex, blood play, violence, bondage, spanking, torture, masturbation, character death or attempted rape on a character. Sex scenes will be explicit. This is only a vague outline on what it _could_ contain. If you choose to read this, then you have been thoroughly warned and any flames will be ignored. Constructive criticism is different and welcome, but don't review just to tell me how much you hated it.

Reviews would be wonderful! It means so much to an Author to hear how you liked their Fanfic, and what parts of the Chapter drew your attention. :) Also, if you spot discrepancies, or think that we can improve somewhere, that feedback is very welcome also.

* * *

**NIGHT GAMES**

**By Princess Destiny**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Chapter One**

* * *

The couple on the park bench were kissing passionately under the moonlight, hands moving over each other in a very amorous way.

The _other _couple hunching down behind a bush a few meters away, were sitting with a correct three feet between them, both with mouths gaping. One had a fiery blush on her cheeks, the other wished he hadn't bothered to go to the battle that night.

"Maybe we can try and sneak away?" Sailor Moon hissed under her breath to her companion. She blew the blonde bangs out of her blue eyes and tried not to stare at the man and woman making out.

"I think they'll see us." Tuxedo Kamen muttered back, also trying not to look. A gloved finger tapped on the wrist of his crossed arms impatiently. He wished that he had a watch to see what time it was, but unfortunately his hero get-up did not include such accessories. He quickly glanced at the blonde girl at his side, wondering if she had a watch under her gloves. Nah.

"But this is really embarrassing. We're stuck." Sailor Moon said almost desperately, wishing the ground would open up and swallow her. If there was one place she thought that she would be on a Friday night, it was not stuck behind a bush with Tuxedo Kamen...not that it was a _bad _thing necessarily. Her blush deepened. "A more romantic setting would have been preferable." She murmured under her breath, exasperated and mortified.

The dark-haired man sighed deeply and sat down on the ground, crossing his legs and resting his hands on his knees. "We might as well get comfortable."

"Comfortable? Are you kidding?" She blinked at him in incredulity, also sitting down on the ground. Some twigs dug into the bare skin of her legs and she winced. It was then that she noticed just how short her Senshi fuku was. It was _way_ up her thighs, and no amount of surreptitious yanking downward was helping to make it any more decent.

"What are you doing?" He asked her, turning his head to look. Tuxedo Kamen's eyes followed the girl's hands as she struggled to pull down the very short skirt of her fuku. Almost without noticing, his eyes trailed over the smooth curves of her legs and up her thighs. He had never really noticed before just how short those skirts were...no, that wasn't right. He _had_ noticed, but until the blonde sat down and it rode up over her thighs, the dark-haired man hadn't realized just how tiny the skirts were. Who the hell had designed the fuku's anyway?

"Tuxedo Kamen, please don't stare at me like that!" Sailor Moon pleaded, catching his look. She was hardly a little kid and knew that he had been looking at her bare skin. It was embarrassing and also...well, he had never looked at her that way before. His eyes almost seemed to gleam in the moonlight.

"Sorry." He chuckled, tilting back his head to gaze at the full moon overhead. "It's a beautiful night." Tuxedo Kamen commented, aiming for a little light conversation.

A moan of delight broke the relative calm of the night and Sailor Moon flushed. The two peered over the top of the bushes, seeing the man kissing his way down the neck of his girlfriend. Her hand was in his hair and her face thrown back in ecstasy.

The dark-haired man swallowed hard at the sight, beginning to get a little hot under the collar at the scene in front of him. He shifted on his backside, moving a little closer to Sailor Moon. Well, this wasn't what he had planned now, was it? Who knew that he and his companion would end up trapped there, without the benefit of a Senshi as a chaperone. Why on earth had the blonde chosen that night to have a talk to him about the Dark Kingdom.

Why had they ducked behind a bush when they had come across the couple making out? Sailor Moon felt like banging her head on the nearest tree. Honestly, they could have just winged it or something. But the media had been having a field-day lately with pictures of Sailor Moon being rescued by Tuxedo Kamen. The two superhero's had not wanted to be seen together and so dashed behind the nearest cover. Unfortunately, with the lake behind them, the couple making out on the bench, and the only cover being the bushes, they were rather stuck in their present situation.

She groaned as the two people sitting in the moonlight began to make some very embarrassing noises and hands were going to some unmentionable places. Could this be any more embarrassing? It was like watching a porno or something. Tuxedo Kamen was her crush and seeing someone else kiss was bringing up some interesting images in her own mind.

Tuxedo Kamen's head fell forwards into his hands. Ignore the sounds! Block out the sight of two people in a lustful embrace...especially with the object of his affection sitting right by his side. Blue eyes slanted sideways to see what Sailor Moon was doing.

She was gazing at the couple with a rapt expression, curiosity in her eyes. Wasn't she mortified? Okay, so they were only human. But it was terribly arousing to see Sailor Moon watching two people make out that way. He was a guy, after all!

They seemed so open and passionate. The blonde tried to look away, but couldn't quite seem to. A longing filled her and she found herself sighing deeply. What was Tuxedo Kamen up to? She glanced sideways and met his eyes square on. "Umm," Sailor Moon stammered, caught staring. She shifted on the ground and linked her fingers together. "This is awkward. It is awkward, right? I mean, here we are on a Friday night, hunched behind a bush and watching a couple make-out. Either we need a life desperately, or we have perverted tendencies and should seek professional help!" This was blurted out before she could even think of better way of putting it.

Tuxedo Kamen grinned at her words, extremely amused by her nervous babbling. He supposed that he would be the same way if he was a young girl trapped behind a bush with a guy she had only met during battles against the Dark Kingdom. They were strangers...but not exactly. He and the blonde had a sort of unspoken attraction for each other and sometimes things had gotten a little hot under the collar when he'd swooped in heroically to save her from certain doom, only to notice how curvy her limbs were as he held them. Sailor Moon was possessed of a truly mouth-watering set of breasts and her legs were long an amazing. If she'd known exactly what was going through his head as he cradled her, he was certain that she would have bashed him over the head and her Senshi would have committed homicide in her defence. "Well, that's one way of putting it, Sailor Moon." He paused. "Are you having perverted thoughts?" The dark-haired man whispered, honestly wondering what she would say.

Sailor Moon went bright red and jerked her eyes away from his probing ones. Was he serious? "Of course not!" She said swiftly. "What a thing to say." The blonde spluttered over that one for a moment, but her gaze slide sideways to his face, searching the features under the white half-mask. She couldn't help how fast her heart was thundering in her chest, nor the nervousness that filled her as she knelt there close to the object of her affection. Fantasies too, if she was to be entirely honest.

"Because I was." Tuxedo Kamen said after a moment of silence, his tone conversational.

The petite blonde gawked at him. "Have you been drinking?" She demanded.

"Before a battle?" He snorted, rolling his eyes. Why were they even having this conversation and what the hell had come over him to say such a thing to this girl? Maybe it was the full moon, but he suddenly didn't feel like lying.

Good lord, were they really having this conversation? Sailor Moon eyed him uncertainly. "You...like that sort of thing?" She said tentatively, chin jerking towards the couple.

Tuxedo Kamen turned his body to face hers, watching her carefully. "You want an honest answer?" he asked silkily.

"I'm not a little kid." Sailor Moon said slowly, wondering what devil had caught them both.

"No, you're not. At all." His voice slid over her like a physical caress. "How old are you, Sailor Moon?" It had been a question that he had been _dying_ to ask for some time now and the hero waited with baited breath for her answer. If the blonde was too young, he would get up and walk away and try desperately to force his lusts to the back of his mind, but if she wasn't, then maybe he had a chance.

"Sixteen." She replied, turning to face him also. She looked into his eyes and tried to tell what his expression was. It was hard to see with the night being so dark, and his white half-mask. "Is that thing comfortable?" The blonde asked curiously, reaching out to touch his mask.

Tuxedo Kamen's hand shot up and he grasped her slender fingers to keep her from his face. "Don't touch the mask." He warned her, a touch of his usual coolness creeping into his voice. She was sixteen! Thank god, she was legal and he hadn't been thinking bad thoughts about a minor.

Sailor Moon tried to jerk her hand back, but his fingers had laced through her own. He rested their joined hands on one knee. "Sorry, I wasn't going to see who you really were." She was hurt despite herself. He was so cold sometimes. The blonde tried very hard to ignore the fact that he was holding her hand and where it was resting.

"Haven't you wondered who I am?" The hero asked her in a low tone, his other hand coming up to cover theirs. A long finger trailed over her wrist and up her arm to her elbow carelessly.

Her breath caught and for a moment, she couldn't even recall what he had asked her. "Sometimes. But I know that..." She paused awkwardly. "It wouldn't do us any good, you know?"

"How so, Sailor Moon?" Tuxedo Kamen said softly, moving his hand further up her arm to her shoulder. Her fuku felt soft, and her skin even silkier. He would never get another chance like this to touch her this way, or speak to her so openly. Moonlight madness, didn't they call it? Why was she letting him do it?

His hand had reached her neck and was moving over her warm skin in a tingling caress. Sailor Moon's hand clenched in her lap, as she stared back at his indefinable expression and let him touch her. "You wouldn't like me if you found out who I was." She whispered, breath catching as his gloved finger moved up over her neck and around to the back.

"How do you know that? I might like you very much," He whispered back, giving a gentle tug on the back of her neck. The blonde scooted closer till their knees touched. She looked very unsure of the whole situation, so Tuxedo Kamen made sure he kept his touch light and tempting. His eyes fell to her lips, which parted under his gaze. "Have you kissed someone before, Sailor Moon?" He asked her, feeling a dark urge building inside of him. She was really a beautiful girl.

Sailor Moon had no idea of how this had happened or even why he was doing it, but she was willing to do whatever he wanted. For this one night only, everything could be magical. She started slightly when he moved their joined hands further up his thigh. "Tuxedo Kamen?" She asked breathily, stunned that he had even asked such a personal question. It appeared that all the walls between them were coming down. In fact, this had to be the longest conversation that they'd ever had!

"Have you?" He demanded roughly, fingers curling about the back of her neck and urging her closer. They both leaned forwards at the same time, faces stopping inches apart.

"No." The blonde admitted, feeling very excited and bewildered at the same time. Was he going to kiss her? Her first kiss?

"I don't want to take your first one." Tuxedo Kamen sighed against her lips and then his cheek was sliding against hers and his breath was hot in her ear.

Sailor Moon felt his mouth against the lobe of her ear. She gasped as he sucked her skin into his mouth and bit down lightly. Without thinking, her free hand shot up and grasped at his shoulder. He felt very solid and warm under her palm. Curiously, she moved her hand over his muscles, smoothing over his shoulder and down his chest. If he could touch her, then she could do the same!

"I don't mind." She said, voice husky. His tongue moved over the shell of her ear and trailed downwards to her neck. Sailor Moon's head fell back to give him more access and she almost had a heart attack when a large hand curved around her breast.

She was so beautiful, and willing and warm. Tuxedo Kamen's mind almost lost over his body's needs at that moment. He had never been so bold with a girl. And this girl was usually untouchable. Her Senshi would kill him! His lips moved over the warmth of her skin, tongue laving a trail over her collar-bone. His fingers tightened about the hold on her breast, kneading it gently.

Sailor Moon moaned into his ear, her gloved fingers sliding inside his shirt. "Is this okay?" She asked him, wondering what on earth they were doing.

"I would like to do so much more to you." Tuxedo Kamen said rather possessively, pulling back and locking eyes with her wide ones. "But it's not the right time." Sighing deeply, he moved back, hand leaving her breast. He wanted nothing more than to lay her down on the ground and kiss her senseless. But...she hadn't done this before, and this was entirely the wrong place to have a seduction.

He lifted their hands to his face and he kissed her fingers lightly. "Your Senshi would murder me." He laughed deeply, amusement filling him. He wanted this girl so much it hurt.

"They would." Sailor Moon agreed, blinking dazedly. She turned her head to look towards the bench and saw that it was empty and the couple had left as the two superheroes got to know each other a little better. The blonde had been so lost in his spell that she hadn't even noticed the two making out had left. "They're gone."

"So they are." Tuxedo Kamen smiled at her, then pulled them to their feet. She swayed against him, tempting him once again. His blue eyes gazed down at her from under the white half-mask and the dark-haired man was finding it extremely hard to part with the girl. "Well then..." He murmured, stroking a finger along her cheek, and then he sighed and turned to leave. What a pity. Sailor Moon had let him touch her breast and almost kiss her, and he doubted highly that the opportunity would come around again. A small hand suddenly grabbed his gloved one, bringing him to a halt.

The blonde girl had taken his hand before she realized, unwilling to let their mood end. She had dreamed about this man touching her, and even though she was a virgin, she still had urges. Dark ones in the night, when she touched herself between the legs and felt a taste of ecstasy. The Senshi of the Moon had always imagined that it was Tuxedo Kamen that was touching her-and on some _very _bizarre occasions, it had even been Chiba Mamoru! She grimaced and then smiled slightly as the hero turned back to her and she saw his dark brows rising above the mask. "I-uh, do you really want to go?" She asked shyly, looking up at him from under her lashes.

He frowned slightly and then turned fully back to face the small girl, and moved the few feet between them so that he was looking right down to her flushed face. "What did you have in mind, Sailor Moon?" He practically purred at her, and then Tuxedo Kamen groaned under his breath at the tone. What must she think of him when he spoke to her like he wanted to jump her? He _did_.

Sailor Moon blushed even brighter as she heard his voice, and the tone went right into her down to her groin. Good god, she had never been this turned on before! "Take me somewhere and you can k-kiss me." She whispered, ducking her head and biting her lip hard. Oh god, he was going to think she was a total slut! To the blonde's surprise, a hand was put under her chin and her face was tilted up towards the hero's.

"Alright." Tuxedo Kamen said slowly, startled when her offer had gone right down south and he could feel his length becoming hard. Dirty thoughts flashed through his head, and he bit back a moan of lust, trying desperately to hide it from his eyes. "Are you certain that you want to trust me though? I'm a stranger and you have to know what will happen if we go somewhere alone and start kissing." His tone was unintentionally harsh, but the hero wanted her to realize that they really didn't know each other.

"I trust you, Tuxedo Kamen." The girl said suddenly, looking right into his blue eyes, her gaze clear and unwavering. "My life is in your hands at every battle and tonight when those two left, you could have done anything to me and no one was around to stop you." She murmured, painfully embarrassed to even be having that conversation. But she wanted him. Even if it didn't lead to sex, and was only kissing and some heavy petting, this dark-haired man, who kept her safe from harm, could do whatever he wanted to her and she would let him.

The dark-haired man was stunned at the level of trust in the heroine and was silent for a long moment, till she sighed and tugged her hand free, face downcast.

"I get it." Sailor Moon said, depressed and humiliated. She had _thrown_ herself at Tuxedo Kamen and he was horrified! "See you around." She said in a tight voice, pale and the words barely able to leave her stiff lips. What he must think of her! She turned and ran off, the sting of tears burning her eyes. All the blonde wanted to do was to go home and cry a little, then go to sleep. She was shocked when there were heavy steps running after her, and then her waist was grabbed and she was spun about and backed swiftly into a tree.

He looked into her huge blue eyes as her back hit the tree and his head was dipping before the hero even thought about it, and his lips were crushing hers beneath his. Tuxedo Kamen felt her gasping into his mouth and hands grabbing at his hips, and then he was kissing Sailor Moon with a ravenous hunger. Her lips were so sweet! The dark-haired man's body pinned hers to the tree, pressing his arousal into her stomach as he devoured her lips.

The heroine was absolutely stunned to find herself trapped between a tree and the tall form of the hero, his lips moving over hers in a way that was possessive and hungry and it made her body burn with an equal lust. It was all there in his kiss, and the way his hands were on her hips tightly, keeping her to the tree and preventing escape. Her mind reeled and then Tuxedo Kamen was pulling back and the two of them panting hard. There was a heavy sexual tension in the air, and excitement.

"Come with me." He breathed out, cupping her cheeks and brushing his lips against her pink ones, tempted to deepen it, but knowing if he did they would never leave the park. "But I need to blindfold you, because you can't find out who I am." The hero could take Sailor Moon to his apartment, but she would find out his real name from any number of sources about the place. The dark-haired man was not ready for the Senshi to find out his real identity.

"Blindfolded?" The blonde said incredulously, her blue eyes wide with astonishment. "That's pretty kinky!" She blurted out, then slapped a hand over her mouth.

Tuxedo Kamen chuckled softly and then drew back, his hands dropping from her. It was entirely up to the heroine if she wanted to come with him to his place, and be blindfolded. She was right, it _was_ kinky. His gloved hands clenched at the thought of tying other parts of the blonde up and he was shocked at the dark thoughts in his mind, and the level of raw lust that he had for the girl. They had always had an unspoken attraction and on any other night, this would never have happened. It was a one in a million chance.

"Alright, Tuxedo Kamen." Sailor Moon said after a few moments of hard thought. A flush spread over her cheeks at the thought of him maybe tying her up in other ways, and she bit her lip to force the passion back. Oh god, she wanted him to bind her! Was she into bondage or something? "I trust you." She repeated, turning her body around and resting her breasts against the tree as she waited for him to put the blindfold on.

The dark-haired man's eyes raked over her body from the golden hair down to her curvy backside clad in the indecently short skirt, her long slender legs that he couldn't wait to have around his waist, and the boots. Tuxedo Kamen wondered if her fuku would vanish when removed and it bothered him that her identity could be revealed by mistake. He hesitated and then reached up to his pocket for the white handkerchief that always came with the transformation, shaking it out and measuring it to see if it would fit about her head. And then he walked closer, the white material rolled and folded a few times, and then the hero placed it over her face and tied it tightly. He hesitated and then shifted even closer, pressing his erection into her ass.

The girl gasped and ground back involuntarily, unable to see a thing from the handkerchief, which heightened all smell and touch. She was a bit shocked that Tuxedo Kamen had been so bold as to thrust his hardness into her, and then hands were on her arms and the blonde was shoved firmly into the tree, breasts squashed and a very male muscled body crushing hers there. The hero's hands came up and stroked along her arms to the shoulder, rubbing his arousal into her ass still, and then they moved back down and he was cupping both of her breasts, his breath harsh in her ear. "Mmm." She purred, eyes closing behind the blindfold.

Tuxedo Kamen almost moaned at her response, sensing how passionate the heroine was going to be in bed. She wasn't put off at all by his cock grinding into her ass and had even thrust back at him! Satisfied that Sailor Moon really wanted this and knew what was going to happen, the hero's fingers squeezed her ample breasts gently for a moment, before he pulled back. He reached out for her shoulder and turned her, scooping the girl into his arms and hearing her squeal of surprise. "We're going now." He said silkily, licking over her cheek and tasting her skin. She was delicious.

Sailor Moon blinked behind the handkerchief as his warm flesh caressed her cheek and then they were in the air, the coolness of the night rushing about them. The blonde had no idea where they were going and just lay there, a hand about his neck, as the hero took her to his place. It could have been a house or an apartment, but she wasn't sure. The heroine thought perhaps it was the later, as she felt Tuxedo Kamen going up and up, before he landed and she heard the sliding of a door.

The dark-haired man placed her onto her feet in the longue room. "Wait here." He said curtly, turning back to the door, sliding it shut and locking it. Tuxedo Kamen strode back to Sailor Moon and he looked her over narrowly, wondering if he should detransform, or stay in the tuxedo. Would it be better to stay as the hero in case the blindfold slipped?

"Tuxedo Kamen?" She whispered a little nervously, when there was a silence and she felt his gaze on her. "Have you changed your mind?" The Senshi of the Moon asked, trying to force back bitter disappointment. Was she not good enough? Her body not curvy, or her personality too bubbly? Her hands linked before her, fingers twisting together.

When he saw how uncertain the blonde was, he grinned a little, then walked back to her and gently untangled her hands, taking one and leading Sailor Moon down to his bedroom. She sighed in relief and it made his heart beat faster that she wanted to be with him that badly. "Never." Tuxedo Kamen whispered to her, backing the blonde up towards his bed. Her knees hit the mattress and he bent to pick her up and toss the heroine onto the covers.

Sailor Moon bounced as she hit the bed and then she felt around above her to find a pillow and settled herself back onto it. She waited for the hero, but he didn't join her and she frowned, then heard the sound of clothes rustling. A flush spread over her cheeks as she realized that he was stripping. Oh god, she was in Tuxedo Kamen's bed and he was taking off his clothes! The small girl moaned a little, gloved hands winding into the covers, and then she reached for one hand to strip them off.

"No!" Tuxedo Kamen said quickly, striding over the side of the bed that she was closest to. "I want to take off your clothes, Sailor Moon." He said silkily, seeing how red her cheeks were. The girl made a small hungry sound under her breath and his blue eyes blazed down at her. He finished taking off his shirt, and tossed it to the side on the dresser along with his jacket and mask.

"Oh..."The blonde said in a breathless way, wetness trickling out into the fuku. She squirmed and wondered suddenly how damp her underwear was, because she was really turned on! Her second thought was wondering if her outfit even _had_ panties under there. She was about to find out! But something suddenly occurred to Sailor Moon and she frowned. "Can I take off my fuku without de-transforming?" She wondered suddenly.

The hero gave a laugh of amusement. "I also wondered if that might be a problem." He said, head tilting to the side curiously. The blonde looked up in his direction and he could sense her frown in concentration.

"Could you please turn around, Tuxedo Kamen? I need to try something." The Senshi of the Moon said in a little embarrassment. If the fuku couldn't come off, then they were in trouble. She immediately heard him turning his back and grinned happily. It was good to know that Tuxedo Kamen trusted her too! She would never remove the blindfold and he knew it. The small blonde reached up to the top of her fuku below the bow and yanked downwards. She was surprised when it stretched easily and came down over her breasts and shoulders down to her ribs. The broach was obviously going down with it and she didn't feel a de-transformation. "It works!" The blonde squealed in delight.

"It does?" Tuxedo Kamen said in relief, turning back. His blue eyes went wide as he saw the half-naked Senshi, who wore absolutely _no_ bra under the fuku! His gaze moved heatedly over her large white breasts with their hard pink nipples and his cock went instantly rock-hard. The blonde froze as she sensed that he had turned and was looking at her. The hero swiftly kicked off his shoes and fairly leapt onto the bed, landing on top of the startled heroine and bearing her down to the covers under him.

Sailor Moon gave a small scream as she was suddenly shoved hard to the mattress, with a heavy body on top. Warm naked skin brushed her chest and she knew that he had removed his shirt and then he was moving back and something wet and hot closed over her nipple. The blonde gasped loudly as there was a sucking motion and she realized that it was his mouth. Her hands were wrenched away from the fuku, which stayed down below her breasts and then Tuxedo Kamen's fingers were wrapped in the material and jerking it down to her waist swiftly.

He couldn't strip the girl naked quickly enough, and the dark-haired man moaned loudly about her breast as he sucked and licked over the nipple and the rest of the mound, her skin tasting heavenly to him. His gloved hands yanked her fuku to her waist and then he reached down to spread her thighs and he moved in between them. Tuxedo Kamen laid down with his stomach against her core, and his mouth ravaged her perfect white flesh, over her large breasts and over her neck.

The blonde's hand came up to touch his shoulders, but the hero leaned back and grabbed them both by the wrist and she was stunned when her arms were yanked over her head and shoved against the headboard.

"Don't move them." Tuxedo Kamen said harshly, eyes burning with lust and hunger. He lowered his hands back to her waist and lay down again, satisfied when the blonde kept them up.

Sailor Moon blinked in astonishment and then she wiggled against him, moaning at the exquisite heavy feeling in her lower stomach. It was pleasure and heat, spreading down to her groin and up to the breast that he was sucking on. She gladly kept her arms up, excited that she wasn't allowed to touch him and the hero was so forceful. It was a real turn-on and the girl waited to see what would happen next. Tuxedo Kamen's body against hers felt wonderful and she could feel his muscled form against her own as it lay between her thighs, pressing on her wet sex. She tilted her hips up and rubbed, delighted when he rubbed her back.

Good god, but she was a passionate girl! Her breasts were thrusting up into his mouth eagerly and Sailor Moon was driving up and down against his stomach in a very distracting way. Tuxedo Kamen's eyes narrowed and his breathing was heavy as he pulled back and crouched between her legs. "Can you put your legs over your head and hook them over the headboard?" He growled out at her, eyes ravenous as they moved to the wet white material of her fuku. The blonde was still, obviously confused and stunned. But as he moved back more, she threw her legs up over her head. The dark-haired man leaned over her to help, the tip of her boots sliding down over the end of the wood at the headboard. "Keep them there!" He commanded her, hands going to her backside and pushing up higher, which spread her thighs open.

The blonde was flabbergasted at the order, which was very awkward, but not too uncomfortable. She felt his hands on her ass and frowned, trying to figure out what the hell the hero was trying to do. But then there was breath on her thighs and she screamed as a hot mouth pressed hard to the lips of her sex through the material. Tuxedo Kamen sucked her folds into his mouth, hair brushing the skin of her legs. He kept her that way, ferociously turned on by the sexual position, which had her completely at his mercy. He licked and sucked on her, hearing the desperate gasps and moans of the heroine. And then he reached down and grabbed her fuku, dragging it off of her hips and ass and shoving it upwards over her thighs. The dark-haired man's hungry eyes went right to her puckered pink flesh, drenched and aroused and he moaned loudly before diving in and licking frantically, loving the musky taste of her.

Sailor Moon thought that she was going to seriously _die_, when the dark-haired man yanked her fuku off and then his bare, hot wet mouth was on her aroused flesh and bringing an intense sexual pleasure that her moans started to turn into a loud scream, body bowing up towards him and feet desperately trying to cling over the top of the headboard. Good lord but he had a wicked mouth, and he sure as hell had done this sort of thing before, to have her in such a position! The blonde felt a rush of jealousy and she bit back her cries with difficulty, feeling a burning coiling feeling in her stomach, her core tingling and becoming more lustful by the moment, needing to feel the elusive pleasure that was just beyond her gasp. "You've done this before!" She accused him.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

Write me if you liked! Comments are adored and much appreciated.

**Comments: **The next Chapter will be out in a few days. I really hoped that you liked the beginning of The Naughty Games Series! :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **Night Games *****Hard Smut***  
Author: **Princess Destiny**  
Email: **princessdestiny AT destinysgateway DOT com**  
Website: **destinysgateway DOT com **  
Facebook: **Link In Profile**  
The Sailor Moon And Tuxedo Kamen Fanfiction Archives: **Link In Profile**  
Rating: **NC 17+ **(M on FFnet)  
Summary: 'One Hour Challenge' #103, 119 and 161 Combined: Response Fanfic. **Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen are leaving a battle when they get come across a couple making out and quickly hide. As they watch the two, the superheroes suddenly start to have a frank discussion about sex, which leads to them indulging in their unspoken attraction for each other.**  
Couple: **Usagi And Mamoru**  
Category: **Sailor Moon And Tuxedo Kamen**  
Chapters: **2/3**  
Status: **Unfinished  
Year Completed: 2012  
Size: 117 KB

**Comments:** Hello everyone! Here is Chapter Two and wow was I delighted to find that you all enjoyed the first one. The Series gets progressively hotter and more explicit, so hopefully you'll continue to love it as much as I do. It's been a long time since writing came out as smoothly as this one and I have been quite prolific, writing over Thirteen Fanfics for this Series in only about three weeks. Remember not to read it you're underage, or are offended by descriptive sexual content. Also, with the editing I did, the Fanfic turned out another Chapter, so you get to read even more! The Chapters are 45 KB each, so they're quite large and you get more to read.

**Note: ** I'm not cutting down my Fanfics up on FFnet anymore. It's ruining the experience for the readers and me! All culled Chapters for my other Fanfics have been replaced with the proper Chapters and ratings. If I get kicked off, which I hope not, then I'll deal with it. But I refuse to destroy my hard work and imagination anymore. The original cut down Chapter One has now been replaced with the proper one.

**Facebook:** Don't forget to check out my site's Facebook Group, also called **Destiny's Gateway**. There are over 190 Members from the Site there and we talk about our favorite Fanfics and Authors, post links to our stories so that the readers can go there and review and have a lot of fun! Everyone is very friendly and we have had a lot of new Authors that come there for encouragement and help with editing and feedback. Link in profile.

Reviews would be wonderful! It means so much to an Author to hear how you liked their Fanfic, and what parts of the Chapter drew your attention. :) Also, if you spot discrepancies, or think that we can improve somewhere, that feedback is very welcome also.

* * *

**NIGHT GAMES**

**By Princess Destiny**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

* * *

The hero moved back from her, a frown between his brows. He heard the jealousy and grinned in amusement and hunger. "No." He told her truthfully. "I just have a _really_ active sexual imagination." He admitted, laughing softly. She made a disbelieving noise and he glared. "Believe me, Sailor Moon." He hissed at her in a hard, furious tone. The dark-haired man's mouth went back to her wet folds and he ate her out almost viciously, hearing her shrieks. His hands grabbed her ass and held her there, as her boots began to slip from the headboard, from the blonde's writhing in pleasure.

"O-o-okay!" The blonde girl gasped out, her words deteriorating into a helpless scream of pleasure as the sensations hit their limit in her core against his lapping firm tongue and the sucking on her clit. She believed his words because he had been so angry that she had doubted him. Sailor Moon's mouth opened wide in a louder scream of pleasure as she exploded into a climax, the ecstasy spreading through her limbs in a fiery wave, centred at her core and spreading out. She thrashed on the covers, feeling her backside being cupped firmly to keep her there as his mouth kept sucking and licking at her even when the convulsions had faded. "Tuxedo Kamen!" She moaned out in disbelief.

"Again." Tuxedo Kamen whispered hungrily, tongue sliding hard along her folds to her clit, where he began to lick firm and fast, wet flesh dragging over her bundle of nerves and feeling the girl wriggling frantically in his hands as she sought to get away from him. Hmm, she was pretty sensitive there after and orgasm. He would have to remember that one... His fingers clamped about her ass, shoving upwards to keep the blonde there as she shrieked at him in helpless lust, obviously overwhelmed by the pleasure. But the dark-haired man was determined that she come again, the taste of her cum absolutely delicious to him and he loved the soft skin under his tongue.

Sailor Moon gave up trying to escape when the wicked tongue started to weave it's magic again and she pushed her groin into his mouth hard, grinding against his chin as he licked at her. Her new lover obviously didn't know that a clit was very sensitive after an orgasm and kept going! It didn't take long for her stomach to tighten and her body crashed into another release, her throat hurting from the cries of pleasure and delight, hips thrashing. As she came down, the girl's ass was released and her limp legs fell from the headboard, body falling down so that she landed hard onto his shoulders, then slid onto the bed. "Oh my god!" She breathed out, stunned. Well, Tuxedo Kamen was sure bloody inventive!

"Mmm, you tasted delicious, Sailor Moon." He purred at her, reaching out to grab her fuku and drag it from her thighs and down her slender legs, over the boots and then onto the floor, hearing the heavy thud from her broach. Her boots followed, thrown over the hero's shoulder and then he reached for his pants, giving her a hungry look from under his lashes.

"Wait, come here." She whispered shyly, hands reaching for him. He took one and she felt his fingers on her upper arm, then the glove was peeled off of her. Tuxedo Kamen did the same for the other arm and then she felt him shifting up her body, his thighs settling over her waist.

The hero grabbed her hands and put on his pants, knowing that was what she had wanted. He watched with interest as she took the band of his pants and jerked him upwards, making him settle on her ample chest lightly, his groin at her face as she rested on the pillow. The hero felt a rush of lust and excitement. Sailor Moon's hands slid downwards to his button and undid it, then slid the zipper down. He groaned loudly as his erection fell out onto her cheek and the blonde jumped in surprise.

Sailor Moon hadn't realized that the dark-haired man was that close to her, when she felt something warm and hard land on her face and realized with a moan of embarrassment and hunger that it was his erection. "Oh god." She whimpered, turning her mouth towards him and feeling it rub over her lips. She parted them and her tongue came out, licking over the soft skin and tasting something salty. The hero growled at her lustfully, his hard length thrusting at her and almost slipping into her mouth. It felt all so strange and yet exciting, especially when she was blind and trying to feel her way.

"Christ, Sailor Moon! Lick me, suck me, do whatever the hell you want!" The dark-haired man moaned out, dying to have her mouth on him. She licked him again and her arms rose, but he swiftly grabbed them, slamming them back to the headboard. "No. Don't touch me. Only your mouth." Tuxedo Kamen growled, blue eyes blazing down at her as he moved his cock to her lips and shoved on them firmly. The blonde thrashed under him, yanking on her wrists to test how hard he had her and he clamped his thighs on her chest below her armpits hard. He was resting lightly on her soft breasts, feeling how arousing this all was with her totally naked and he with his pants still on.

The Senshi of the Moon was so turned on she almost came again, ass wiggling on the covers and loving the fact that he had her bound with his body, unable to move or escape. Not that she wanted to! It was all unbearably sexual, especially with his hard length right against her mouth, her hot breath wafting over his arousal. His hands were holding her arms over her head and she felt more excitement from it. The blonde's mouth opened wide and she licked at him again, tongue dragging hard over his erection. The hero moaned at her and pressed closer, parting her lips as he forced himself in a little, right onto her wet flesh. She gave a whimper and began to lap at him firmly, feeling the man thrusting back and forth, going into her mouth a little more each time and spreading her cheeks over his girth.

"Suck on me!" The dark-haired man said desperately, dying to thrust himself in to the hilt, but enjoying her innocent licking far too much. The girl's mouth obediently tightened and she sucked, making his balls tighten, pleasure burning right up the length of his hardness, pre-cum licked off by her tongue. She kept sucking harder and harder, breathing through her nose and tongue lapping at the head till he felt the heavy coiling in his stomach, an unbearable pressure that abruptly exploded into rapture. With a shout, he rammed inside, feeling his cock surrounded by wet, hot tightness like a glove and his cum spurted down her throat as he buried in till her felt her nose on his pubic hairs.

Sailor Moon was shocked to have his huge length suddenly go right down her throat, stretching her uncomfortably and it was a little scary as his thighs clamped to her raised arms, his cock in till her face was at his groin and his short hairs tickled her nose. Something hot and wet was going down into her throat and she knew it was his cum. The hero made short, hard thrusts, body thrashing in the throes of release and she realized that she couldn't breath. The blonde's wrists jerked in his hands, but he held on tight, moaning and digging into her chin. Oh shit, there was no air! Just as the heroine thought that she was going to pass out, he cursed and abruptly dragged his soft length out of her.

"Sailor Moon! God, I'm so sorry. I haven't really done this before." Tuxedo Kamen groaned in disbelief and swiftly moved back from the girl, cupping her cheeks and searching her face for any signs of distress. The girl breathed in and out hard, drawing in breaths as her breasts heaved. His lips went to her chin, nibbling there as he settled back between her thighs, which he was grateful to feel going wide for him. He had almost suffocated the girl he had feelings for! The dark-haired man was tempted to take off the blindfold and search her eyes for distress, but he had no mask on.

"Couldn't breath, but man that was hot!" She wheezed at him, a silly grin on her face and the girl heard him laughing in relief. She moved her hands, but they were kept there as he kissed over her chin and down over her throat. "I still can't move?" She pouted at him, thrusting upwards to try and find his arousal. She was painfully so after having Tuxedo Kamen abruptly deep throat her. When Sailor Moon felt his orgasm, her body had responded and a flush had spread down from her face being penetrated all the way to her groin, which twitched and ached.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart." The dark-haired man said softly, pressing a kiss to her collarbone. He felt a tremor go through the girl under him at his endearment and it made him feel very tender towards his new lover. Tuxedo Kamen swiftly moved up to her lips and he kissed her deeply, passion and hunger scorching in a wave between them, and making them both needy. The blonde kissed him back hard, lips moving heatedly over his own. The hero could tell that she hadn't kissed much, if at all before himself, but she more than made up for it with her enthusiasm.

Sailor Moon smiled at him, wishing that she could see his face, but knowing from having his face eating her out, that the hero had removed his mask. He trusted her a lot and she wasn't going to do anything to ruin that. She moaned as Tuxedo Kamen moved down her, fingers still tight about her wrists and licked and sucked over her neck, then down over her breasts, where he ravaged both with his hot wet mouth till the blonde cried out. He commanded her to keep her hands there and then his went to her waist, caressing and smoothing down over her thighs as the dark-haired man licked her stomach to her belly button, where he stuck his tongue in.

The girl bucked and moaned at him and he grinned and kissed down towards her thatch of blonde hair, then drew up. "Turn over on your hands and knees and grab the headboard." He growled out, becoming hard and aroused again from licking and sucking her beautiful body and also at the thought of what he was about to do. The heroine hesitated and then did as he asked, her hands grabbing the top of the bed and hanging on, her ass towards him. A mischievous expression crossed his face and his hand slapped down over her backside firmly. Sailor Moon squealed and jerked up, but his hand went to her hip and moved her back. Tuxedo Kamen's mouth went to the red spot on her skin and he licked over it and then he moved back and hit her again.

The blonde moaned at the sting, which was also somehow arousing, her ass arching upwards him, breasts dipping towards the bed so that they brushed the pillow. Sailor Moon moved side to side, rubbing her aching nipples on the material and it made them ache pleasurably as she was slapped again, the pain turning into something more exquisite, especially when he licked over the area. A hand slipped between her legs, sliding through her drenched folds and teasing at her entrance.

Tuxedo Kamen gave a low moan and then pulled away, both hands going to her thighs and jerking them wider on the covers, then settling on her hips. The hero's mouth bent to her drenched sex and he licked upwards, hearing her shriek and shove back into his lips. He devoured her flesh for long minutes until she was trembling and moaning and then he got an idea. The dark-haired man crouched down lower on the bed and then he made his tongue hard and slowly pushed it inside of the blonde, parting her folds and pushing in through tight muscles. Sailor Moon screamed out, shuffling forward from that penetration, but he dragged her back with his hands on her hips.

It felt uncomfortable and even a little painful to have his tongue going in there and even though she had tried to get away from it, the act was pleasurable to her. As the dark-haired man yanked her back and his wet flesh went inside of her again, then pulled out, she shoved onto it the next time Tuxedo Kamen moved it inside of her. Sailor Moon wondered if she had some sort of kink for pain, as the hero obviously did and she _loved_ being held down! But only by Tuxedo Kamen. And it was only the fact that she trusted him so much, that she was even there with the hero in his home.

"Oh sweetheart, you're so beautiful." He breathed at her, licking up from her folds to her ass and over the right cheek. His mouth opened and he bit her lightly, feeling the heroine jerk and then he went swiftly back to her core and stuck his tongue inside again, feeling the girl shoving back and pushing him deeper. Tuxedo Kamen pulled back. "Fuck yourself on my tongue." He said filthily, eyes burning with a hungry blue flame.

Sailor Moon gasped in shock, her eyes flying wide and her cheek blushing. Oh good lord, had he just said that to her? She froze for a long moment, feeling his wet flesh at her entrance and then with a helpless moan, she shoved backwards, ass cheeks meeting his face and his hardness going inside. The blonde felt it parting her inner muscles and knew it had to be uncomfortable for him to keep his tongue that way. With a loud lustful moan, the girl moved off and then back on, falling into a rhythm. After a while, she felt herself about to come and every time the girl pushed onto his tongue, she shoved it in a little more, getting used to it.

Tuxedo Kamen's tongue was killing him, keeping it tense for that long, but he was in heaven, with a beautiful passionate girl riding it wildly and her moans in his ear. The girl shoved herself on deeply, flinching from the discomfort and then she climaxed and he moaned himself when her inner muscles clamped down onto his tongue and he was unable to remove it, nose buried in her folds, her ass on his cheeks. Sailor Moon shuddered as the pleasure swept through her and she pushed so hard onto his face that he had to push back or she would have knocked him over.

The convulsions started to fade, the hazy sated ecstasy inside of her starting to disappear and the girl moaned in disappointment, thrusting back and forth, but feeling that the tongue had gone soft. A second later, it was pulled out and she was stunned to be shoved over onto her back, the hero thrusting her thighs far apart and sliding between. Sailor Moon felt his hard, muscled body settle over her own and then lips cover hers and she was kissed ruthlessly, his lips hard and possessive. She could taste herself there and it wasn't unpleasant, but very different from his own cum. As he drew back, she smiled shyly. "I know you didn't want me to put my arms down, but can I-touch you? Please?" The blonde breathed out, desperately wanting to run her hands over his body.

The dark-haired man was dying to be inside of her, but the thought of Sailor Moon running her hands over his body was pretty exciting. "Aright." He murmured, blue eyes intent as he pulled back. Tuxedo Kamen watched as her arms lowered from above her head and she felt about for him, her fingers sliding over his face delicately, tracing the features. He felt a moment of unease as they caressed over his nose and cheeks, that she might figure out who he was, but then it was discarded. It was impossible for the blonde to get a clue about him that way. Black hair was the most common colour in Japan and even blue eyes weren't super rare. His lashes fell down over his ravenous gaze as his lover smoothed down his throat to his chest and he thought it was probably good that the blonde couldn't see him almost frightening hunger for her. She was like a madness in his blood!

Sailor Moon made a sound of pleasure as she caressed over his muscled chest, his nipples tight and hard. She felt along his strong arms and admired how fit the hero was. She wondered if he worked out when he wasn't rescuing her from the clutches of the Dark Kingdom and almost asked, but knew that he wouldn't answer such a personal question. Even if they were locked in a heated embrace, there was no way that Tuxedo Kamen would give away such a clue to his identity. The blonde had felt him stiffen as she traced a finger over the features of his face, concerned that she would somehow recognise him. "You're beautiful." She moaned at him, feeling excited to be touching him, as his soft cock found her sex and began rubbing in the most distracting manner. He was becoming hard again and she felt a thrill of fear and anticipation and pleasure at the thought of what was to come. Being this intimate with the man of her dreams was like a fantasy come true!

Tuxedo Kamen gave a soft laugh, eyes opening slightly to gave down at the blonde who's face was soft and delighted. "You're the beautiful one, Sailor Moon." He purred back. She really was getting a lot of pleasure in touching him and it felt incredible. Every caress was driving him wild and his erection hardened even more, her wet heat clinging about his length as he rubbed into her. Occasionally the head found her entrance and he moaned at the thought of thrusting inside and making her his own. It was strange that the hero had always considered that Sailor Moon was his, right from the moment they met. But he had never made a move and had spent many hours wondering what it was about a girl so much younger than him, that had him wanting to possess her utterly. The dark-haired man finally had her under him, where he had wanted her for years now and he couldn't be more delighted. Actually, he realized in shock, that he couldn't even recall a time in his past dreadful life since his parents died, that he felt more happy.

He thought she was beautiful? The blonde gave a shiver of delight at his words, feeling so happy that she was in his arms. She smoothed her fingers along his ribs down to his hips and boldly back to his ass. Tuxedo Kamen went stiff as she caressed his taut backside curiously, feeling how different his body was from hers. Good god, but he was gorgeous! Sailor Moon splayed her fingers over his flesh and pushed him down into her, arching up with a cry as his shaft pressed into her sex and she felt a fiery pleasure. She wanted him inside of her now!

"That's enough." He growled at her, reaching behind to yank her arms up over her head again. He left them there and the hero's hands slid up her hips to her chest, along the sides of Sailor Moon's soft breasts. She shivered as he continued up along her arms to her hands, where he linked them with his own. Tuxedo Kamen's hard flesh ground against her wet sex, driving back and forth till the blonde joined in and they rocked on the covers, feeling himself becoming fully aroused again. The blonde moaned into his mouth, wiggling and then her thighs clamped over his hips and her legs wrapped over his ass, opening herself up even more. "Are you ready, Sailor Moon?" He whispered against her lips. God, he hoped so!

"Yes! God, yes." Sailor Moon said hungrily, her eyes clamped tightly behind the blindfold. She had felt everything far more keenly when she had been unable to see anything, and could only feel Tuxedo Kamen's hands and mouth on her body. The sexual chemistry between them was mouth-watering and deep and she wanted it to go on forever. The girl also wished fervently that she knew who he really was and that she could tell him. "My name." She said hesitantly, heart thundering in her chest with nervousness. "It's-"

"No!" He almost shouted at her, cutting the blonde off before she could tell him who she really was. "Sailor Moon believe me when I say that I want to get to know you intimately, in bed and out. But as ridiculous as it sounds, since we're having sex at this moment, I don't think we should reveal ourselves to each other anymore right now." As much as Tuxedo Kamen wanted to find out who his new lover was, he was afraid that it would change everything-and maybe not for the best. He was no fool and knew that he _knew_ Sailor Moon. She was far too familiar for him not to.

"Oh god, Tuxedo Kamen. We do know each other, don't we?" The blonde said, unknowingly echoing his thoughts. He felt familiar to her and she was very much afraid that they knew each other. She also was aware that whoever he was, he would _hate_ Tsukino Usagi. Sailor Moon was different from her usual self and although some of their traits were the same, the confidence that she felt as the heroine was distinctly lacking in Usagi. What if he hated how she slept so late and didn't want to do work at school because she was so tired all the time from Youma attacks? Would be look at her grades and he disdainful, like that jerk Mamoru? Would he find her love of Manga and fluffy toys too childish for a sixteen year old? She wailed a lot less now and was more responsible, but the possibilities of things that this man would hate were endless. "You're right." She whispered sadly. Even if they could be intimate sexually, it was better if they never learned each other's real names and faces. But then, how would they fall in love truly? As much as this appeared to be a one night stand, the girl knew that she wanted him much more than that.

He kissed her gently, knowing that the blonde was upset by his words, but accepting it. "We do know each other. I'm sure of it." The hero confirmed in a cool tone. And right now, it was not the time for them to get to know each other. They were on the same team, but seeking the Rainbow Crystals for their own reasons. Tuxedo Kamen was doing it for his beloved unknown Princess, and who knew why the Sailor Senshi were after the objects. He was also not too sure whether this lovely girl would even like his usual self. Tuxedo Kamen admitted that to most he appeared aloof and distant, cool and collected-except when he fought with Usagi, though the arguments were quite enjoyable. After he transformed, his personality changed a bit and it was that one which had attacked Sailor Moon. What if she didn't like Mamoru? The thought of that was absolutely terrifying and he had to push back the emotions and now examine them too closely, because they seemed scarily like he might even grow to love her one day...

"I understand." Sailor Moon said gently and she really did. Her head rose from the bed and the blonde's lips met his, moving over them hungrily. After a moment, the hero responded, pushing her head back to the pillow and kissing her deeply and passionately, till they were both breathless. And then she felt his length hard against her drenched folds, thrusting back and forth, and a slow burn began in her core, spreading up to her stomach and breasts and making her moan in lust.

Tuxedo Kamen wanted the girl so badly, but although he had gone out with girls and been intimate, they had only done heavy petting and he had never gone all the way before, despite being nineteen. He knew how it was supposed to be done, but it was going to be hard on Sailor Moon, who he was certain was a virgin. "Sailor Moon, I'm not sure whether to go fast or slow." The dark-haired man admitted softly and felt her stiffen. Oh dear, that wasn't very confident of him, but for some reason, the hero wanted be absolutely honest with her. As much as he believed this was only going to be for tonight and then they would go their own ways and only meet at battle, he was very much simultaneously excited and afraid that this intimacy between the two of them, was the beginning of something much deeper and all consuming. Deceiving a new lover was _never_ the way to go and even though he hadn't had sex with his other girlfriends, he really believed that fact.

"Fast or slow?" She repeated just as slowly, frowning behind her blindfold. Was he...talking about how to go inside of her? Sailor Moon slowly flushed, feeling a sense of unreality. Yes, she was really under Tuxedo Kamen about to attempt sex for the first time with a virtual stranger. And fuck, was that so freaking _hot_. Now the girl knew why TV and Books spoke about one night stands as so passionate and exciting. Although, she had to admit that if she had just met the hero in a battle for the first time and they'd had a spark of deep attraction, she would never have given in and gone with him. But they had known each other for a long time, even if it had only been every three or four weeks, when the Dark Kingdom raised enough energy to cross from their dimension into Earth's realm. At least, that was what Mercury had explained.

The dark-haired man waited patiently, knowing that sex was a huge step for them both. His heart was ready to burst in his chest from lust and longing for this girl that he had wanted to be intimate with for some time. The attraction between them in battle had sometimes been utterly exquisite. As he'd swooped down to her rescue, arms sliding about her curvaceous soft body and flown them to safety, Tuxedo Kamen had breathed in her scent and sometimes accidently brushed her large breasts or found his hands sliding over her thighs and he had felt a rush of pure hunger. He had known that nothing would ever come of it and so tried to ignore what was between himself and Sailor Moon, who he didn't even know the true name of. That she was here finally in his bed was amazing. Mouth-watering and something out of a dream. Whatever this young girl wanted of him, he would do. He even realized in some shock, that he was her willing servant, whatever she commanded of him. Good lord, was this only sex? Or was he wilfully ignoring the signs that this was something much more serious?

"Sailor Moon?" He whispered in concern when she was still silent. He cupped her cheeks and wished that he could see her eyes. Was she having second thoughts? "Do you want to stop?" Tuxedo Kamen asked tenderly, knowing how overwhelming this would be. For her, he would pull away right now and let her go, because he cared for her that much. If Sailor Moon was having such doubts, then he owed it to the girl he had such deep feelings for, to be the more mature of them and not force her hand.

"What?" Sailor Moon gasped out, blue eyes widening behind the handkerchief. "No. I really, _really_ don't want to stop." She told him urgently, small teeth nibbling on her lower lip. She felt his hands go to her cheeks and stroke over the heated skin and felt a rush of emotion. He had been going to stop for her, she just knew it. And the fact made the blonde's heart beat fast and her body practically melt into his. Tuxedo Kamen was just so sweet! And she lo-liked him even more for it! "Thank you." She whispered, mouth trembling. Did he only want her for sex? She was having doubts about that fact...things seemed much more serious between them and even though their lower bodies were still grinding together, his cock sliding back and forth between her drenched folds and the passion blazing through them, the hero had been willing to stop. For her.

Thank god she wanted to keep going! Tuxedo Kamen had been extremely worried, but apparently she had been just thinking things over carefully. Sex was a huge step and he was very much aware of that, especially for a girl, who would never get her virginity back and usually wanted to give it to someone that they cared for deeply. Did she...think of _him_ that way? The thought of it was driving him mad! "You're welcome, sweetheart." he whispered back, brushing her lips gently with his.

She suddenly saw a flash of bright light from the bottom of the blindfold and could see his chin. Sailor Moon's blue eyes clamped shut swiftly. "I can see your chin!" She told him. The hero was still for a moment and incredulity and hope filled the girl as she realized that he was considering letting her see him. But then with a deep sigh of disappointment, he reached up and jerked the blindfold back down, darkness covering her vision again. Damn, it had been so close! But the blonde couldn't have let herself see him, when he trusted her so deeply. That was no way to start a relationship! Or...well, a few hours of pleasure. But even if Tuxedo Kamen never wanted her again, Sailor Moon had to be honest to him. She also fervently hoped that this was the start of a relationship and not just for the one night. Her feelings ran deep and she could even admit that if she knew more about him, maybe his name or his face, that she might one day fall for him. Ami and the other girls had constantly told her not to let her guard down around him, that the dark-haired man was sort of an enemy and taking their beloved Princess' Crystals, but she could never seem him in the same light. Their meeting had been fate and she had never been able to shake that fact.

Sailor Moon licked her lips, mind going back to his question. It seemed to her that his hard length driving into her slowly would be _much_ more painful. "Fast." She blurted out, flushing brightly. "I want you to go fast, Tuxedo Kamen." She whispered shyly. Good lord, were they really discussing this? And was she really about to loose her virginity to a masked hero, who the girl had been crushing on for the last three years during their battle against the Dark Kingdom? Yes!

.

.

.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

Write me if you liked! Comments are adored and much appreciated.

**Comments:**The next Chapter will be out in a few days. I will have another Chapter of **A Kiss Can Be Deadly** up shortly. The two Sequels to this have already been completed and edited and will be posted over the next week or so. :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: **Night Games *****Hard Smut***  
Author: **Princess Destiny**  
Email: **princessdestiny AT destinysgateway DOT com**  
Website: **destinysgateway DOT com **  
Facebook: **Link In Profile**  
The Sailor Moon And Tuxedo Kamen Fanfiction Archives: **Link In Profile**  
Rating: **NC 17+ **(M on FFnet)  
Summary: 'One Hour Challenge' #103, 119 and 161 Combined: Response Fanfic. **Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen are leaving a battle when they get come across a couple making out and quickly hide. As they watch the two, the superheroes suddenly start to have a frank discussion about sex, which leads to them indulging in their unspoken attraction for each other.**  
Couple: **Usagi And Mamoru**  
Category: **Sailor Moon And Tuxedo Kamen**  
Chapters: **3/3**  
Status: **Completed  
Year Completed: 2012  
Size: 119 KB

**Comments:** Hello everyone! Wow, I am so pleased at the feedback from the first Fanfic in my new Series! I was so nervous about posting something so sexually explicit, but you all really enjoyed it. I adore hearing about what you liked in particular and will try my best to write more like it. :) Writing Mamoru and Usagi so free of inhibitions was a lot of fun and I guess that's why I've already written twelve more Fanfics for this Series already. LOL. A dominant Mamoru is damned sexy! Onto the final Chapter of **Night Games**. Please remember that it's not for children and contains explicit scenes of a sexual nature!

**Leaving FFnet?:** If you're an Author who is leaving of Fanfiction DOT net, because you have Fanfics that are too adult either with sex or violence or some other reason, then please consider moving your stories over to my website **Destiny's Gateway**. We're completely automated, so you can make an account and upload your Fanfiction and it appeared immediately under Most Recent. We have almost 4,000 Fanfics up there already for you to enjoy and receive a really high amount of traffic from readers and great review are left to help Authors grow and mature as a writer. DGRFA is for romantic Fanfiction about Couples and has just about every fandom and pairing that you can think of!. It's for Happy Endings, _or_ a sexual or romantic encounter that has an open ending. We will also be shortly adding an Unhappy Endings category, for those Fanfics that have the Couple end up with someone else at the end, or die, or some other ending that isn't fluffy. We put absolutely no restrictions on ratings or content, so your Fanfic can be as sexual or violent as you want. As someone who has Fanfics that are adult and will soon be coming down from this site also, I completely understand and am offering a safe haven for your smutty plots! Please let your fans know or friends who are also leaving this site, okay?

destinysgateway DOT com (Or the direct link is in my profile)

Reviews would be wonderful! It means so much to an Author to hear how you liked their Fanfic, and what parts of the Chapter drew your attention. :) Also, if you spot discrepancies, or think that we can improve somewhere, that feedback is very welcome also.

* * *

**NIGHT GAMES**

**By Princess Destiny**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

* * *

Tuxedo Kamen couldn't help the loud hungry moan that escaped his mouth as she told him to go fast. The hero already knew he was some sort of sexual deviant and loved bondage, merely from his actions towards Sailor Moon since she had agreed to have sex with him. Right from the moment he blindfolded her and shoved the girl to the tree to grind into her. She didn't mind at all and that just made the dark-haired man want to do even more dirty things towards her. He was certain that this was only the first time in a string of sexual encounters that he and the heroine would have in the future. He raked lustful, blazing eyes over her perfect breasts and beautiful face, cheeks flushed with embarrassment and passion and wondered just what position he wanted to take her in the first time. The blonde hadn't objected to a thing yet.

Sailor Moon felt the hero thinking something over and it made every hair on her body strand up, his cock still rubbing hard back and forth through her folds. He ground onto her clit and she bowed up, stunned to feel release burning through her body and a wail escaped her mouth. The pleasure burned through her form and she cried out with delight as her lover kept thrusting firmly against her, dragging over her clit and prolonging the exquisite feelings. And then his mouth crashed down over hers and he kissed her deeply, as if to taste what she was feeling.

The hero had been shocked to feel the girl thrashing under him, her juices drenching his length as she orgasmed, a cry on her mouth. He swiftly covered her wide mouth with his own, tongue sliding in and tangling and his hips drew back, the head of his erection seeking her folds. This was the best way that he could think of to go into the blonde for the first time, as her body was convulsing with the pleasure. As she thrashed under him, Tuxedo Kamen swiftly pressed to the entrance and then drove hard inside. Sailor Moon's wail turned into a scream as he sheathed himself, feeling her tight hot muscles clenching about him so tightly that he had trouble getting inside. Her hands tried to fly down and shove him off, but his fingers went back to them swiftly and linked through hers, the hero kept them above her head. "Shh, it's alright." He murmured soothingly, face strained as he saw the pain she was in. He really hated seeing it and wished it would turn back into ecstasy.

"Tuxedo Kamen!" She gasped, face screwed up in pain as it radiated from inside of her sex. She felt like she had been ripped inside, stretched uncomfortably and feeling really full. It was scary and she whimpered against his lips as he kissed her hard again and his tongue went back into her cavern, sliding over the inside of her mouth. He had tried to sooth her and she felt her eyes flooding with tears, overwhelmed by the moment. It felt so...well it hurt like hell, but she could also feel some pleasure form the act. After so many years of mutual attraction, they were finally one. Sailor Moon didn't regret loosing her virginity to this man in the slightest and even felt a rush of triumph that right now, he was utterly hers. There was something strange in her mind also, that she was struggling to understand. Almost like some sort of connection that was trying to form. Tuxedo Kamen had once told her that he could feel whenever she was in danger and she had never admitted it, but she also had felt something like that with him. Sometimes, she had woken up during the night with a deep sense of danger, as if someone else's emotions had been in her head and then after an hour or so, it had just faded away. She had considered that it could be some sort of bond or link to the man, but didn't know how it had formed or why. And sometimes during battle, it was almost as if she could sense him there watching before he dove in to rescue her from the Youma.

The dark-haired man kept still, for which she was very grateful. After a few long minutes, the pain began to die down to a dull throb and she ripped her mouth from his. "Okay!" Sailor Moon told him in relief, feeling the lust beginning to spiral up again. She wanted to feel more. Her lips went back to his and kissed desperately.

The hero was relieved when he finally got the okay to move, as he was _dying_ to start thrusting, his balls painfully tight. But he had been patient and unwilling to hurt the one he cared for anymore than she had already experienced as he took her innocence. It had been odd, the sense that Tuxedo Kamen had been sharing in her agony as he took her the first time. He had always had some sort of link to the blonde, knowing when she was transforming and doing so himself, drawn to her whenever she was in danger. Right now, the dark-haired man felt closer than ever and it was as if their minds were trying to link as their bodies did, something hovering about in his mind as if struggling to get past a barrier. Sometimes he fancied that he could almost feel her emotions as if they were his own.

Tuxedo Kamen drew out, feeling her inner muscles clenching on him the whole way and then Tuxedo Kamen drove back in, turned on by the squelching noises from where they were joined, her cum making it smoother as Tuxedo Kamen fell into a rhythm, gradually going faster and harder. She kept kissing him, tongue sliding across his own and he moaned at her, more turned on than he could ever remember being. Sailor Moon felt incredible, soft skin and hot tightness. Her breasts were against his chest as he moved them up and down the covers, her nipples hard and pressing into him.

Sailor Moon pulled away, having trouble breathing, gasping and moaning as the hero hit a spot inside of herself that made the pleasure go through the roof. Her legs clamped tightly over his ass and she started to drive herself up to meet him as he thrust downwards, the movement becoming more fierce and urgent. Her hands were held down, breasts shoved onto his chest, and he felt hard and muscled around her, pinning the blonde's body to the covers. "Oh god, Tuxedo Kamen. It feel _so_ good." She breathed out, eyes closing being the blindfold.

"Keep your eyes closed." Tuxedo Kamen said softly, a hand releasing hers and reaching down for the blindfold. He watched her face as he fucked her, harder and faster till it became rather brutal, her slender body rocking back and forth on the covers madly as he penetrated in deeply. The hero's breaths were harsh as he bent down close till their mouths were close, hips thrashing until he saw her lips go wide, face becoming utterly blissful and her inner muscles clenching about his cock. Sailor Moon screamed out in pleasure as she fell into an orgasm and he found it the most beautiful and arousing sight that he had ever seen.

The girl wanted to open her eyes so badly, but knew that the dark-haired man would never trust her again if she did. Tuxedo Kamen had watched her face as he took her and it made the girl crash into an orgasm, body thrashing helplessly beneath his own with the pleasure, as she shrieked out, his mouth crashed down onto her own and kissed with a ravenous hunger, as if trying to devour her ecstasy. She felt the hero moan into her mouth and then his hard length rammed in deeply and he shot his load, hot wetness spurting inside of herself and his hardness driving back and forth wildly for a few moments, his body smothering hers into the covers.

As the hero came down from the orgasm, still kissing Sailor Moon lustfully, he stayed inside and felt as her inner muscles slowly relaxed about his length. Tuxedo Kamen pulled back, lips separating and looked down into her flushed face, expression soft and happy. He didn't want it to end, and pressed a gentle kiss to her lips again, then reached up for the blindfold and slipped it down over her buns to cover the blonde's eyes. His hands tangled into her long ponytails and he wondered how it would look down.

A sudden beeping noise broke into their kiss and the blonde stiffened under him. Sailor Moon was filled with panic as she realized that it was her communicator and that the girls were probably checking in on her, not having heard from the blonde since they all left the battle earlier. "I-I need to get that, Tuxedo Kamen. It's my Senshi." She said. The hero's hand clamped down over her blindfold firmly.

"You can't take it off." He told her coolly, blue eyes narrowed on her nervous face.

"Okay, okay. Turn the light off." The blonde girl said, getting an inspiration The dark-haired man climbed off of her, and she heard him moving to the end of the mattress and then across the floor. The light suddenly went off and she heard curtains drawn.

"Alright, Sailor Moon, you can take off the blindfold." Tuxedo Kamen said, dropping his shirt over the bedside clock so that the room was completely in darkness. Even after her eyes adjusted to the gloom, the blonde wouldn't be able to see a thing. He crawled back onto the bed and sat beside her as he heard a noise and then a flailing hand found his.

"Put your fingers in your ears so that their voices are muffled." Sailor Moon said in a no-nonsense voice. She heard him comply, though the girl couldn't see a damned thing. And she squinted at her communicator, focusing on the dim blue light for Mercury, then pushed it. "Moon here, don't say my real name, Mercury." The blonde said urgently, not wanting Ami to say her name and give it away to Tuxedo Kamen.

"Sailor Moon?" Ami asked in a wary tone. "You have company?" She asked, obviously wondering why the blonde was trying to keep her name a secret, when whoever she was with had to be seeing her.

"It's Tuxedo Kamen." The heroine said bluntly, feeling his hand freezing beneath hers. "We're-talking. I thought it was time that we form some sort of alliance." She lied easily, feeling really bad about telling an untruth to her friend. It had to be done though. She heard the dark-haired man hiss and then his hand jerked away from hers and she felt a body moving over her own, shoving her to the covers. Sailor Moon's blue eyes went wide as the hero sat lightly on her waist, and his hands went to her breasts.

"You naughty girl, lying to your friend like that." He whispered, smiling wickedly and kneading her breasts. Sailor Moon moaned under her breath and he was satisfied. She had lied for him and he was grateful, but wasn't pleased that she had said they were forming an alliance. It wasn't truth and they would not be doing so until he knew exactly what was going on with the Senshi and the Rainbow Crystals.

Ami gasped in horror, her blue eyes wide in the communicator. She frowned, unable to see the blonde. "You're with Tuxedo Kamen? Why can't I see you?" She demanded in concern.

"It's _d-dark_!" The blonde gasped out, arching up as his hot mouth closed over her nipple. She writhed and shoved her breast up harder into the hot wetness, biting her lip and angling the communicator away from her face in case Ami somehow spotted her lustful expression in the dark of the room.

"Sailor Moon?" The Senshi of Mercury queried, doubt in her tone. "Are you alright?" She peered into the screen, but couldn't see much at all. If she was with Tuxedo Kamen, where they outside somewhere alone? She didn't really like that fact at all.

That was debatable! The blonde almost shrieked as his teeth grazed her tight nub and then sucked hard. Oh god, she _was_ going to scream! Sailor Moon knew she had to go immediately when the hero moved back down her body and shoved her thighs wide, his mouth going to her aching core. Her hand flew to her mouth and she bit down hard as he began to lick at her firmly, dragging over her clit. She uncovered her mouth as Ami expressed concern again. "I'm okay, Mercury. I'm totally safe with-" The heroine choked as Tuxedo Kamen's tongue shoved up hard inside of her and she bucked and bit her hand again. "Him." She fairly moaned out.

"Okay, but call me as soon as you're done with him, okay Sailor Moon?"

This time, the Senshi's voice was faintly suspicious and the blonde was barely keeping back her moans of hunger as the wicked tongue fucked her hard from below, shoving her body back and forth on the covers. She felt an ominous familiar tightening of her stomach and knew that a climax was close. "Mmm hmm, I will Mercury. Moon out." The blonde barely pressed the off button and tossed the device back into her sub-space pocket before the release crashed over her, and she shrieked loudly, legs rising to clamp about his shoulders tightly as she bowed off the bed. "Tuxedo Kamen!"

The hero drew out as she writhed about him, shoving her legs off of him and sitting back on his heels. Tuxedo Kamen rolled the girl over, hearing her gasp of surprise, and then he grabbed her outer thighs and dragged her backwards onto his thighs, parting them about his waist till he felt her stomach on his knees and her wide open core brushed his cock. Sailor Moon squealed as his hands went to the girl's waist and he shoved her down, parting her folds and driving in smoothly through her hot tight flesh.

Sailor Moon's face was in the covers, her lower body off the covers and on his thighs, her stomach on his knees and her thighs wide about his waist as he shoved his hard length right into her. She shrieked as he penetrated deeply and then moved out and rammed back in, starting to thrust hard and fast in and out, her body rocking wildly. The blonde pushed her arms under her and rested on her elbows to make it more comfortable, as the hard hands on her hips jerked her back and forth, impaling her over and over before falling into vicious thrusts that jiggled her breasts.

Tuxedo Kamen drove into her with a ruthless motion, his hard flesh ramming hard and short into the blonde's wet heat, fingers bruising on her hips as he sought his pleasure, each motion ecstasy. The girl was moaning constantly, and though he was unable to see her, he could feel her legs curving behind his back and locking at the heels. He grinned ferally, a hand going to her tight ass and caressing it firmly, feeling her wiggle. As the dark-haired man thrust in, jerking her body down at the same time so that he could penetrate deeper, his palm slammed down onto her backside. She screamed at him, writhing, but he slapped the heroine again, feeling her thighs gripping harder on his hips.

Good lord, he was some kind of sexual sadist! Sailor Moon moaned in mingled pain and pleasure as she was spanked firmly, at the same time as he was fucking her fast and brutally, each movement of his length inside her ecstasy. Even though this was only the second time they'd had sex and she felt bruises and achy, the pleasure was addicted and fierce, burning through her body till it was almost unbearable. She could hear the harsh breaths above her, and feel the cock inside swelling up. And then he stopped hitting her ass, and his hand went to her hip again.

Tuxedo Kamen shifted and bent down over the girl, his chest to her back and his cock drove in hard and short, jerking the girl back and forth swiftly as he felt his release close in, and then the hero's balls hardened and his length swelled and he exploded into pleasure, sperm shooting out so hard it almost made him pass out, starburst behind his eyes. His hands went to Sailor Moon's shoulders as he convulsed over her, and he shoved her down hard, the weight of her body ramming the girl with a painful hardness onto his length. He roared and thrust madly into her folds, feeling the girl crashing into her own climax, clenching tightly about his hardness.

She could only give all control to the dark-haired man as his fingers dug hard into her shoulders and she was shoved down again, letting him go in deeply til it almost hurt inside of her, and her thighs were clamped down as she writhed, breasts hard to the covers and a scream on her lips as the fiery pleasure roared through her. The blonde shuddered, and bit down on the covers, inner muscles throbbing. And then the man over her fell onto her body, breathing hard and laboured. Sailor Moon moaned at him, feeling faint and sated, absolutely stunned that their orgasms had been so sexually intense. "Tuxedo Kamen." She moaned weakly to him, eyes closed and her body unable to move off of his length inside. The hero's body was heavy and pushing her stomach into his knees uncomfortably.

It took him a minute or two to calm down, and pull his weight from the small girl under him. "Sailor Moon, are you okay?" He asked her softly, hands pushing her long hair from her face, and fingers smoothing over her cheek. The girl moaned and then muttered something in agreement and he grinned down at her, wishing he could see her expression, but it was pitch black. "Good." The dark-haired man murmured in relief, utterly stunned at how intense their release had been. He had been more rough on the girl than he should have been her first time, and _definitely_ shouldn't have spanked her as he fucked her. Where that kink need had come from, he had no idea. Tuxedo Kamen knew he had a lot of darkness in him from his childhood, abandoned as an orphan when his parents had been killed in a car crash. It had helped him as the hero who fought against the Dark Kingdom, but had rarely seeped into his life, or in physical form. Thank god Sailor Moon was okay with it.

Her ass was sure killing her! Sailor Moon finally crawled off of his lap, breathing in deeply to get air, because the position she had been in was a bit restrictive. She was aching in a lot of places, and really had imagined her first time to be a lot more _gentle_, but was still completely happy and delighted that it had been so passionate and lustful when she lost her virginity-and it had been Tuxedo Kamen to take it. The blonde had dreamed of that moment, and he sure had a really good imagination. But she had a pretty damn good one herself and the next time they did this, the dark-haired man was going to find her taking some control.

Tuxedo Kamen saw Sailor Moon looking about herself, hands feeling on the covers for her clothes and his blue eyes narrowed. He didn't _want_ her to go just yet. "Not just yet, sweetheart." He said silkily, reaching for her. She squeaked in surprise as she was shoved back down to the covers and his hand went to her stomach to keep her flat. "Stay there and keep your eyes closed. I'm turning the light back on." He told her. He slid off the bed and went to the doorway, waiting a moment before switching on the light. The blonde's eyes were tightly closed, head turned slightly to the side as he went back to her.

The girl lay there curiously, wondering what the hero had in mind as she felt the bed depress under his body and he crawled back up to her. Sailor Moon's form began to burn with a sexual thrill and excitement as his legs went either side of her and he bent down, breath wafting warmly over her thigh. "Touch me." She whispered longingly, hands feeling down for his head and sliding into his soft dark hair. Tuxedo Kamen's locks were luxurious and she loved the strands that seemed to cling to her fingers.

The dark-haired man pressed into her hands, enjoying her stroking over his scalp and then he knelt down low and his mouth went to her thigh. The blonde relaxed under him as his tongue slid over her flesh and made it's way inwards to her groin. He hesitated for a moment and then licked at her sex, tasting himself and her. It wasn't unpleasant and the dark-haired man wasn't as turned off at the thought of his mouth going to a place where he had cum, as he would have thought. Sailor Moon's hands tightened in his hair and he moaned at the slightly pain, flesh dragging teasingly over her tight little bundle of nerves.

Sailor Moon lay there, limbs beginning to tremble in want as the hero's tongue delicately licked over her core, barely touching. It quickly drove her crazy, feeling his wet flesh drag gently over her clit and her body becoming aroused all over again. To her shock, he left her swollen needy flesh and pressed his mouth to her stomach, licking and kissing upwards to her breasts, where Tuxedo Kamen sucked a nipple into his mouth. His fingers trailed over her belly and then went between her thighs. Her fingers clung to his head, wrapped into the hair and she enjoyed his touch.

He traced about her wet folds and then pushed two fingers into her entrance, sinking up through the tight muscles and moaning along with his lover as he sheathed himself and felt her gripping down. Tuxedo Kamen lashed her nipple with his tongue, occasionally sucking as he pleasured her, the girl writhing under his form as he put one leg over hers and held her wide open to his penetration. "Arms over your head." He whispered into her breast and was pleased when he felt her shifting and she obeyed, hands sliding slowly out of his hair. It gave him such a rush of power and pleasure to dominate Sailor Moon and she was quite addictive. The hero was beginning to realize that this may not be the one night stand that he had considered when first taking the blonde to his apartment. Even when she had made to leave, he hadn't wanted to let her!

The blonde was completely lost as Tuxedo Kamen's fingers drove gently back and forth inside of her and his wicked mouth licked and kissed all over her breasts. He seemed to really enjoy them, especially when they were thrust up from her arms being over her head. She shuddered as his thumb brushed her clit and his lips sucked down hard on her right nipple. The combination of the two made Sailor Moon abruptly fall into release, her mouth opened in a silent scream.

Tuxedo Kamen groaned as he felt her tight sex clenching down onto his fingers and his hard cock rammed into the mattress, trying to seek release. He wanted to be inside of her hot mouth again, having her tongue pleasuring him, but thought perhaps that considering he had almost smothered her the first time, it would not be the best thing when he was that close to exploding. The dark-haired man's eyes narrowed intently and he felt for her blindfold, slipping it back over her eyes. She made a confused sound as he pulled his wet fingers from his mouth and sucked on them, moaning at the taste and then he crawled up her form.

Sailor Moon opened her eyes under the handkerchief, able to see light a little as the hero's legs rested on either side of her hips and then she felt her arms taken. They were pushed together and then she felt one of her ponytails taken and a tug as the blonde strands were tied about her wrists. "Tuxedo Kamen?" She asked, frowning a little and feeling a build up of excitement.

"I just wanted to see you tied up with your hair." He admitted in amusement and lust, blue eyes burning with a hungry light as he bound her wrists tightly with one ponytail. It wasn't in a hard knot, so there would be not trouble getting her undone, but Sailor Moon couldn't get free, arms over her head and breasts straining up. She nodded and he practically purred with satisfaction, both hands going to her breasts. She looked absolutely delectable all tied up! "Wrap your fingers under the edge of the headboard and keep them there." Tuxedo Kamen commanded softly, mouth watering as his lips went back to her tight nipple.

She cried out and arched her back as he sucked on her again and her hands fumbled above her for the headboard, sliding into the gap between it and the bed and gripping with her fingers. It felt so sinful being bound by her own hair, her arms helplessly above her head. Sailor Moon felt his mouth sucking over her breast again and his muscled warm body went back between her legs. Tuxedo Kamen pushed her thighs wide till the knees touched the covers and growled at her to keep them that way, his hard flesh nudging at her sex.

Tuxedo Kamen was really starting to realize that he was into bondage and domination and it turned him on fiercely that Sailor Moon was completely willing and submissive, her breaths coming out short and excited as his fingers skimmed down her hips, his shaft pushing into her core. She shuddered under him as her folds were parted and he sank into her heat, groaning as the blonde gripped him tightly till he was pulling impaling her. He pulled out equally slow, hands sliding under her waist to tilt her ass and then he was cupping her cheeks, his body pressing hers into the mattress and his head settling into the crook of her neck.

The hero slowly fucked her, Sailor Moon's body writhing voluptuously under his, eyes clenched tightly under the blindfold. She felt every movement as he sank into her and then pulled out, his fingers digging into the soft skin of her ass and pushing her on deeper. Sailor Moon had the headboard in a death grip, small whimpers of pure pleasure escaping her mouth and loving the harsh sound of Tuxedo Kamen's breath in her ear as he took her.

The dark-haired man sped up, cock hardening more and the ecstasy spreading through his body in a fiery wave. His stomach tightened as his length moved in and out, thrusts increasing as the urgency rose. Sailor Moon moaned at him, hips trying to keep up as he took her harder and faster, his hands biting into her backside. Tuxedo Kamen licked over her throat and then he suddenly got up, still joined at the groin and he knelt there, lifting the blonde up off the covers till she was only leaning on her shoulders and head. He wrapped her legs over his hips and felt her gripping tightly, ankles crossing over his ass. "That's it, Sailor Moon." He groaned, eyes closing as his hands took her waist roughly and his shaft drew out and slammed back inside.

Sailor Moon cried out, back bowing as her lover started to fuck her hard and fast, his cock thrusting in and out in a way that held the lower part of her body off the covers and his pubic bone kept rubbing over her clit every time he went back inside. She felt her breasts rocking back and forth and his low moan as one hand left her and went to them, caressing firmly and pinching the nipple. The slight pain sent her over the edge and the blonde shrieked, throat bared as she spiralled into ecstasy.

Tuxedo Kamen felt her clamping down over his hard flesh and he shuddered, teeth clenching as his pace increased and his hand went back to her hips. He shifted her higher, legs still about his waist and his body leaning over hers so that their weight went a little onto her shoulders. Even lost in a ravenous lust for his lover, he was carefully not to put too much onto her body, his much heavier. He didn't want to hurt her. His cock was enveloped in her wetness as she climaxed, her voice sliding like silk over his form. The hero _loved_ the sound of her screams of pleasure.

She came down from the release to find him thrusting wildly inside, grinding onto a clit that was too sensitive. Sailor Moon thrashed under him and pushed upwards from her shoulders, the two of them coming together deeply. He groaned at her and stopped for a moment, the two of them savouring the sensation of her hot flesh gripping his. And then the dark-haired man began to take her harshly, breaths load and his fingers bruising her hips. She didn't mind in the slightest and was delighted to feel the burn build up again, her stomach going tight. "Mmm, harder!" She whimpered to him, needing more friction.

"You're wonderful!" The dark-haired man whispered, an excited thrill going through his body at her words. He had been concerned that he was being too rough, but she wanted it too! Tuxedo Kamen pulled out of her and then thrust in hard, her breasts rocking. He pulled back out slowly and went down again, their groins slapping together. Sailor Moon moaned incoherently as he sped up, shaft taking her almost viciously and then finally he fell into his own orgasm, fingers gripping her waist hard to hold her impaled onto his length as he shot his load.

Sailor Moon couldn't move an inch as she was locked to his cock, fingers yanking her on even harder as she felt the hot splash of the hero's sperm inside. She shuddered, hands jerking on the headboard as his softening flesh pulled out and slammed back inside, as one of his hands went to her clit and rubbed in a circle hard. She made a choked noise and then her body exploded into rapture.

"Close your eyes!" He growled at her. Tuxedo Kamen yanked off her blindfold and watched possessively as the girl came apart under him, body thrashing about and breasts pushed out towards him invitingly as she climaxed. He enjoyed the hot wet inner muscles tight about his shaft, shuddering as he felt the urge to start thrusting again. And he most definitely loved watching her face as she derived pleasure from him. They were sharing such a deep, intimate connection and he truly wished it would never end. Would he ever have enough of Sailor Moon? He was really beginning to wonder if this one night was going to be the end of their tryst. The dark-haired man kept her there on him, penetrating deeply until she fell back to the covers, breathing deeply and then he pulled out slowly and lowered her back down. His hands stroked along her hips to her breasts and caressed them, heading upwards along her throat to her face and he bent down to kiss her deeply.

Their lips moved heatedly over each other's and his tongue pushed her mouth wide to dominate it, taking her rather possessively. Sailor Moon was delighted that he wanted to have a claim over her body as she did his and fervently hoped that this wasn't the one and only time they would be together. Her first time had been bloody sizzling and she would never, ever forget it. But she wanted Tuxedo Kamen again and was afraid to voice this need. What if he didn't feel the same way? She desperately wanted to open her eyes and see his face, not to find out who he was, but to know from their gazes meeting and the expression, that he was feeling as deeply as she was. The hero had been watched her as she orgasmed and she wished wistfully, that she could have done the same.

He finally moved back from her mouth with a sigh of disappointment and knew that she had to go. As she was only sixteen, he had to assume that Sailor Moon had snuck out of her home to go to the battle and it couldn't bee too long before the sun was due to come up. Thankfully it was Friday and neither of them had to go to school the next day. Tuxedo Kamen reluctantly reached for her hair and carefully undid the knot and unwound the incredible length from about her wrists, irrationally pleased that he could see some marks on her skin. Hopefully she would look at them and remember what they did here in his room.

Sailor Moon was extremely disappointed that it was over, but her body felt heavy and sated, her sex feeling a discomfort and her body aching pleasantly. She reached out for his face and stroked over his cheek, their forehead's resting against each other, breath mingling as their lips almost touched. She felt Tuxedo Kamen's hesitation as their mouth's stayed close in a near kiss and then he groaned and pulled away. Damn it, he knew they couldn't keep going on either. It had to be near dawn and the blonde needed to get home before her Mom rose. Despite the fact that it was Saturday, Ikuko would be up insanely early doing the weekly washing as per usual. "I don't want to go." She murmured softly in distress, wishing that she could see his face.

Tuxedo Kamen drew her up with a hand under her elbow and watched with a rather unhappy feeling as his lover's lips trembled and her feelings came through to him clearly. Neither wanted this to be over and it meant that their feelings had only deepened from their intimacies. But they...couldn't do this again. Her Senshi considered him an enemy and would murder him if they found out that their beloved Leader had been fucked within an inch of her life! "I know." He murmured back, not telling her that he felt the same. It would only make their parting more difficult and he had to be the strong one.

The blonde felt a rush of misery that he hadn't agreed with her and then she forced herself to relax. She had known that this was mostly likely a one night stand and that it would never happen again. Sailor Moon had to be mature about it and get dressed and go home and then she could dream about them being together. Besides, even if Tuxedo Kamen didn't say it to her, she _knew_ that he felt the same way. That he had wanted her as badly as she had him and didn't want it to end. That was why he had stopped her from finding her clothes so that they could be intimate one more time. The girl crouched on the covers and felt around for the edge of the bed, wondering where her fuku had landed.

"Would you like a hand?" Tuxedo Kamen asked softly, disappointed that the blonde had to go. But it was for the best. If she stayed, they would never leave the bed. He knew that she understood exactly what this was between them and that it was now over. They would both have to think very carefully about it they ever came back together for another night of hot sex and consider all the options. Although it had been a spur of the moment, once in a blue moon sort of thing, he very much wanted to have her again. But it was dangerous and they had so many things to think about. Getting entangled with a Sailor Senshi was madness and he had to find the Silver Crystal for his Princess.

"Thank you, I can't find everything." She asked in amusement, feeling stupid trying to locate all the clothing he'd ripped off of her. Unfortunately, the fuku's came with a lot of accessories! She felt her way to the edge of the bed onto her hands and knees and located something with her foot. The girl found her boots and some of his clothing, but no fuku. It was impossible without using her eyes or getting his help. "Damn it, can you find my fuku?" Sailor Moon said in a little frustration, angry that they couldn't tell each other who they really were. They had just experienced one of the most intimate things a man and woman could share, but she still had no idea who her new lover was! Or even if they were ever going to do that again. She was _dying_ to tell Tuxedo Kamen that she was called Tsukino Usagi, but the words wouldn't leave her mouth. She had not only herself to be concerned about, but all of her Senshi and Luna.

The hero moved around and located the fuku, helping the girl get into her clothing and then drawing Sailor Moon to her feet to kiss her tenderly, mouth moving over each other. His eyes closed as her were, tongue sliding along her bottom lip and then inside to tangle with her own.

Tuxedo Kamen's kiss became hotter and more possessively, tongue thrusting inside till it fairly made her melt into a puddle of goo. Sailor Moon was gasping breathlessly as he pulled back and then pressed one more hard kiss to her mouth, hands sliding to her ass and cupping it, thrusting her up into his hardness. "You're still turned on?" She moaned at him in disbelief, feeling her body responding to his.

The dark-haired man grinned and kissed her nose. "Of course I am." Tuxedo Kamen's cheek slid along hers till he reached her ear and licked over the curve. "I can still picture you completely naked, wearing only your tiara and jewellery." He whispered wickedly, sucking on her lobe and grinding his erection into her core. He lowered her to the floor and let go.

Sailor Moon licked her lips and felt how parched her throat was. "Could I please get a drink?" She asked him shyly, smiling as he chuckled.

"Of course. You've earned it." Tuxedo Kamen purred, slapping her ass over the skirt. "Just let me get dressed." He went on, striding about the room and gathering up his tuxedo. He ignored the wrinkled as the dark-haired man slipped on his clothing, but he forgot the hat and mask, eyes on her form as she stood there waiting for him. His eyes slid over her form, taking in the way the fuku was straining over her breasts and the indecent length of the skirt.

The small girl hesitated and then spoke softly. "And can I open my eyes and check my hair?" She asked cautiously. Sailor Moon tensed as he did and she winced, wondering if she was asking too much. She had kept her eyes closed and bound the whole time that they were together, but she couldn't go home looking like she'd just been fucked for several hours. Yeah, her fuku, which was damp at the crotch, would disappear back into her usual clothing when the blonde detransformed, but the state of her hair would stay the same and Luna would be there waiting anxiously for her. In fact, she was really dreading facing her Guardian and explaining where the hell she had been. As Luna had not called on the Communicator, she had to assume that Ami had contacted her and let her know that their Leader was trying to form an alliance with Tuxedo Kamen. The furball was going to be livid, as she didn't trust the hero at all!

His expression became rather dark as he wondered if she was trying to figure out who he was, but then he relaxed. She wasn't like that! Sailor Moon was a beautiful, kind girl with a big heart and she had been wonderful to allow her eyes to be bound and closed for hours. "Just a moment." Tuxedo Kamen told her, rushing about the room to remove anything that would identify himself as Chiba Mamoru. When the room was bare but for the dresser, bed and side table, he walked back to the door. "Okay, you can open your eyes in a few seconds." He told her, swiftly going out the door and shutting it behind him.

Sailor Moon opened her eyes cautiously and blinked about, sort of disappointed that the room looked so impersonal, but she had heard Tuxedo Kamen rushing about to remove all traces of himself. The blonde turned towards the dresser and she put her hands up to her hair, trying to straighten it. One side was worse for wear, a bun flopping downwards and it had been the one that had been tied about her wrists. She tidied her locks, humming happily and noted that her wrists were a little red from where he had bound them. Not doubt there would be bruises all over her body and she was quite fiercely happy about that fact. Even if they weren't ever together again, the marks would be reminder of his touch and she had lost her innocence to the perfect guy. In fact, the very one that she had hoped to give her virginity to.

The blonde's blue eyes went wide as they fell on his hat and mask and she quickly looked towards the door, ears straining to hear him coming back. Damn, Tuxedo Kamen had forgotten them. Was that a subconscious need for her to find out his real identity or a genuine mistake? She traced the mask gently and then turned to flitter about the room. Sailor Moon studied everything with hungry eyes, wishing there was something there that she could take to remember him by, but she was far too honest to go riffling through his doors. It would have been embarrassing to be caught... She remembered the handkerchief and rushed to the bed to locate it, but couldn't find the thing. He wouldn't have missed it, as his costume regenerated everything each time they transformed. In frustration, she walked back and forth and then went to the window. The heroine hesitated with her hand on the curtain and was _very_ tempted to look out and try and figure out where Tuxedo Kamen's apartment was, so that she could locate him again, but she sighed and let it go. "He would never forgive me if I betrayed him." She whispered, going back to the bed and settling at the end, her lashes sliding down over her eyes as she heard her lover coming towards the room.

Tuxedo Kamen walked out of the room and down the hall with a grin on his face and fetched her a glass of water from the fridge. He couldn't believe who was in his room, on his _bed _and who he had just had some extremely hot satisfying sex with! Sailor Moon, the girl he had deep feelings for, had very willingly given into his ever fantasy. The blonde had liked being tied up and dominated as much as he had to do it to her and she had the most beautiful face when she was lost in pleasure. He stood there for a long moment with a soft look of his face and then the dark-haired man sighed deeply and headed back to the room. As much as he wanted to drag this out, as he suspected she was from requesting a drink, they had to end this and go their own ways. It couldn't happen again.

As he reached for the knob and opened the door, walking back into the room, he froze in complete horror, having forgotten to tell Sailor Moon to close her eyes-and he hadn't thought to put his mask back on! Tuxedo Kamen's blue eyes flew swiftly to her face as she sat on the edge of the bed facing him and he saw the blonde's eyes were tightly closed, her hand extended towards him. "Did you see?" Tuxedo Kamen demanded, blue eyes coming cold and forbidding.

A perplexed expression crossed the girl's face and her hand waved at him. "Can I please have the drink? I'm sorry, but I really need to get going. I have to make up some sort of excuse for the others and-my cat." Sailor Moon couldn't help the irritation over having to close her eyes and not see anything. She did understand why, but the blonde really wanted to just throw herself into the hero's arms and kiss him senseless, telling him everything. She regretted almost snapping at him and flushed.

She hadn't looked... Tuxedo Kamen's anger and apprehension faded as he realized that the blonde hadn't peeked at all, and had obviously had her eyes closed before he even went for the light. He felt a rush of tenderness, regret and pride, pleased that she hadn't tried to find out who he was, and wishing that they could revel their secret identities to each other. He forgot the blindfold as he handed over the water and watched her gulp it down. He bent to kiss her hard, lingering on the heroine's lips. "I guess I'll see you during the next battle." He murmured, hand taking the glass and putting it on his chest of draws.

The dark-haired man swiftly grabbed his half-mask from the dresser and pushed it over his face, shoving the top hat over his hair and then he went back to the blonde and bent down to sweep her into his arms.

Sailor Moon nodded and sighed deeply as she felt herself carried through the apartment and the sliding door was opened and then closed behind them. Wind rushed and she held on tight, eyes closed and face pressed under his chin.

The hero took her across the city and put her down at an unknown location. She frowned, eyes still clamped shut so that she couldn't see anything. "Can I look?" She asked him and when he murmured an assent, her lashes rose. The blonde was shocked to find herself outside the Crown Arcade, staring at the closed shutter over the place. Her blue gaze shot to the hero's.

"We know each other, probably from here." The dark-haired man said slowly, reaching out to take her shoulder and pull the girl back into his arms. He looked down into her wide blue eyes and then bent to kiss her, lips moving gently over her own. Sailor Moon responded, and it became more heated, and the two jerked back from each other with chagrined expressions on their faces. "Hmm, maybe not such a good idea to kiss you after what we've been doing." Tuxedo Kamen said wryly, running a hand through his dark hair.

She nodded and backed off a few steps, eyes clinging to his own. And then the girl smiled and turned to leave. "See you soon, Tuxedo Kamen." She whispered.

"Goodbye sweetheart." He whispered back, blue eyes dark with emotion. Tuxedo Kamen didn't want to leave her, and he had to clench his gloved hands in order to stop himself from dragging her back into his arms. She smiled slightly at him, and then turned away and ran off. The dark-haired man watched until she disappeared and then he sighed and leapt up onto the building top and headed back towards home. He would see the blonde again. Very soon. And maybe one day they could reveal their real selves to each other. But for now, it was way too much fun to meet and remember being intimate. Maybe they could sneak a kiss during battle and maybe one day soon she would be under him screaming in pleasure again.

As the hero flew over the tops of the buildings, he recalled every moment of their time together and it made him hard under his pants. He wanted her still! "I'll see you soon, Sailor Moon." He said to himself, eyes hungry. Yes, _very_ soon. Sailor Moon was his...

.

.

.

**The End**

* * *

Write me if you liked! Comments are adored and much appreciated.

**Comments:**I'm not sure when the next Fanfic in the Series called **Day Games **will be out. Maybe next week. You can, of course, come right over to my own website **Destiny's Gateway **and read the sequel there. And the third Fanfic in the Series **Apartment Games** has also been completed. I have to get some more Chapters of **A Kiss Can Be Deadly **edited and sent out and Chapter Eight of **Eternally Yours**, as well as my Week Seven entry **Beloved**. Thank you for the feedback, everyone. It's lovely to see you all enjoying it so much. :)


End file.
